


Plug in Baby

by Skule



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor referencing to BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skule/pseuds/Skule
Summary: Meeting best friend, Stefan Elliott, new boyfriend resulted in a whirlwind of things to start for goaltender Braden Holtby.  The whirlwind?  None else the number two draft pick, Tyler Seguin.[description sucks sorry]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Braden/Tyler. -side pairing Marc Savard/Stefan Elliott
> 
> Set to start in 2011 right after Stanley cup win at the bar. Unusual pairings, originally started out as a roleplay between myself and a friend. So sorry for ANY mess up on personalities.
> 
> Sorry for any miss spellings or grammar error, first time writing in years.

Sometimes he didn’t understand why he had agreed to come up to Boston with him…why he felt the need to make sure that his friend wasn’t going and getting himself in trouble. Then again, Braden always wondered why he didn’t put his foot down when he had found out his friend was dating someone older than him. And not even older than him, someone who has three kids, and probably was just using the kid… okay he really shouldn’t say kid. But he worried about his friends, and this was a time.

He had heard so much about the guy from his best friend, such things as ‘he’s so kind, so sweet, and just… I dunno Braden, I just like him a lot.’. 

That and the many times of ‘Braden, you should come with me to Boston! Marc will be there, and I really want you to meet him’. Is what got Braden out of his home in Washington and on the plane with his friend so he could finally meet the man that stole his best friends heart.

It was also one of those times where he was happy that neither of them were well known in the hockey universe. They could easily sneak in and not be noticed at all, at least not by people they didn’t want to be known by. And that’s how it all went when they finally got into Boston.

Slipping into the bar, okay not really slipping, but walking in. And that’s when he felt the hand grabbing his arm and dragging him to the back corner.

“Marcs back here, its farther away from the music for his head.”

Right, Braden had nearly forgotten that the older man had been out for pretty much half the season and all the playoffs with a concussion that probably would keep him away from playing. And he didn’t envy the guy, instead he felt bad, no one should be taken out by a play like that.

As his best friend was greeting his lover, Braden let himself look around and take note of who were all in the bar. All those who were around them. And it seemed none of them were really interested in stopping the two from making their way to the back table. No, a lot of people’s attention were on the two on the bar dancing around shirtless.

“Braden…. Braden!” 

Shit, right, he was here to meet someone, and he was being completely rude to them now.

Turning his attention to Stefan and Marc, he tilted his head slightly.

“What?”

Stefan had this shit eating grin on his face, knowing that Braden had been distracted and looking anywhere but at the couple that he was supposed to be hanging out with. And he wasn’t going to fault his friend for that, Stefan knew how Braden liked them, and clearly the younger one on the bar was catching his attention enough.

“Braden, this is Marc, Marc this is my best friend Braden.”

While the introductions were short and sweet, that didn’t mean that Braden didn’t already know enough about the older man. He looked innocent enough, like he couldn’t hurt a fly, nor break anyone’s heart. So, the older man had that going for him. And if he believed everything Stefan said, then he could give the man a chance.

“It’s nice to meet you, Braden, I’ve been told a lot about you.”

There it was, that cheery smile that Stefan had told him so much about. But for some reason, the way the two were sitting so close, hands probably held together under the table. Braden, felt he was intruding.

“Ah… nice to meet you too, I’m going to go get a drink, want anything Stef? Marc?”

Sure he was enabling his technically underage friend in the states, but if the kid on the bar was getting away with it, then he was sure he could grab Stefan something.

“Beer if you could.” Stefan looked over at the bar slightly before back at Marc, who stated he didn’t need anything, already having a full glass of cola that he was sipping on.

Nodding his head, he stepped away and went to the bar to get the drinks that he probably needed if he was going to be in this bar long enough. And in all honesty, Braden didn’t want to be in the bar for too long, it clearly looked like Stefan wanted any alone time he could get with Marc, and it would be rude to intrude on it.

Finally getting to the bar and getting the bartenders attention, he leaned against the bar top.

“Molson and a Jack and Coke.” 

As he was pulling out his wallet to pay for the drinks, another body was there right behind him calling out to make it two Jack and Cokes, and to put it on the girl’s tab that had been paying for all their drinks.

“She won’t notice the extra drinks.” The voice behind him said as he turned around to look and see that one of the kids from on top of the bar was there. And now with a closer look, he knew who the kid was. 

Tyler Seguin was a well-known name in the league since after the draft, and any player who didn’t know what the guy looked like was an idiot in Braden’s mind. With a roll of his eyes as the Molson was placed in front of him and then the jack and cokes were there as well.

“Thanks, but I could have gotten them myself.” He stated, picking up his drink to take a sip of it at first. “And if you’ll excuse me, I think your adoring fans want you back, and I got a beer to deliver.”  
Braden would of rather stay there and talk to the half-naked Tyler. And he was sure it was written all over his face when he got back to the table and set the beer in front of his friend. Who had not noticed he was back, it seemed the two had been talking about something intimate, or at least private. So when the beer was set down, it caused the two to jump apart and almost look ashamed as if they were caught doing something dirty.

“Ah thanks, and what caught your attention? It must not have taken that long for the drinks.”

“No, it seemed he got distracted by Segs. I don’t blame him; the guy can be very distracting at times.”

Marc couldn’t help but laugh when his boyfriend smacked his chest as if to punish him, but the kiss to Stefan’s cheek and the whispered words of ‘not as distracting as you though.’ Seemed to be enough to calm the younger man now.

Shaking his head, Braden picked up his drink and took a sip of it. Just seeing the two acting like they were teenagers…well he quickly excused himself and found himself a place at the bar to sit and enjoy his drink. And it also got him away from the feelings of he wanted something that probably would turn into something like that in his life.

Of course, as he took his seat, he noticed that the group at the other end were getting body shots done, or some just taking shots. And he shook his head slightly, and his attention was brought back to Seguin. He didn’t know what it was, usually he didn’t watch anyone like that, man or woman. But something about the young kid was enough to get his attention. And clearly, he caught the others attention because when their eyes locked, Tyler was back over at his side and held out a drink to him.

“Look who is back, missed me?” The wink from Tyler was enough to make Braden roll his eyes and scoff and he took the shot and down it.

“Oh yes, like a rash.” He mocked with a wink of his own as the bartender was back over to refill drinks. Braden getting another jack and coke.

Doing his best to hold back the laugh at the look on Tyler’s face before the younger laughed and grinned right at him. A grin that nearly had Braden choking on his drink, because it was all fierce and predatory. As if Tyler, had already had his mind set on something.

That something that Braden was sure about even more when the kid pressed as close to him. With a raised eyebrow, he looked over at Tyler a bit more and tilted his head just to the side, almost like a dog who was trying to figure out where the ball had gone when the owner didn’t throw it for him.

“You know, I think you boyfriend would get real jealous of you being all up on me.” He stated, nodding his head over to Marchand who was too busy with some of the girls that were there to notice that his friend was missing.

“My…. Fuck man he ain’t my boyfriend, hell he ain’t even my type, more like a brother type if you ask me.”

“And what is your type?”

And that brought grin to Tyler’s face as he looked over Braden, the look of predatory was back on his face and that brought it right back to mind what he liked. Braden couldn’t deny that the kid was hot… fuck he would pin him to a bed in a heartbeat. Maybe that’s what he needed, a good fuck to get his mind off from everything and get him back on track.

Finishing off his drink, he got up, as he did that he was pulled out towards the back-alley way by the kid. He really needed to stop considering the guy a kid, sure he was 19, but Braden was no older than he was. But the guy looked like a kid, all baby face and smooth skin, while Braden had some facial hair going and a bit of hair on his chest as well.

Though Tyler didn’t need to know that yet, he wasn’t the one that was half naked in the alley way behind some bar in Boston.

Soon though all thoughts were gone when he was pressed right up into the wall and lips were on his own. Harsh in a way, probably from way too many drinks, and probably because Tyler didn’t know exactly what he wanted. That part was due to the hands trailing all over his body and couldn’t pick on what they wanted to do. One minute they were grabbing his shirt to try and remove it, the next his hair, and then at his pants.

With how undecided Tyler was, Braden switched their positions and pressed the guy against the wall. One hand placed against his throat, not enough to cut any air away, but enough to hear a hitch of breath from Tyler and the way he whined and pushed against the other.

Kisses turned into harsh bites, trying to fight for dominance, a fight that Tyler was closing with the way he was withering against the bigger body. 

After so long of keeping the younger man pinned there, Braden pulled away and looked over the swollen lips and the harsh way Tyler was breathing.

“My place?” Came the question from the younger, and usually Braden never went home with people, but something made him nod his head as he was pulled away and towards the street. At least not before Braden had taken off his light sweater he was wearing and made Tyler put it on. Stating that it probably wasn’t right for him to wander around shirtless.

Or so that was his excuse so that he didn’t have the temptation to jump Tyler and give the driver of the cab they hailed a free show. And a story that probably would be sold to the news and get at least one or both in trouble. Probably just Tyler in trouble, since Braden wasn’t known in this city.

Everything else though now was far from his mind, even the thought of telling Stefan where he was going.

No, his mind was on the night he was going to have. And oh, how it was going to be one hell of a night.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to slow this down a little. I know the last one was kinda face paced.

He did not know where he was as the light shown through the uncovered window. A window that wasn't his own.

Braden cracked open an eye, groaning as he rolled onto his back. A whine was coming from the other side of the bed, from a body that showed he wasn't alone. Which caused for him to jerk up fully, the movement sent him away from the body next to him and almost off from the bed.

Even with the jerky movements from the bed as Braden pulled away, it did not wake Tyler up at all. The man was basically dead to the world at this moment.

While the other was still out, Braden was quick to grab his clothes, phone, and shoes. Once dressed, he was quick to get out of there.

A hick check on Google maps got him the knowledge of where he was. And then a taxi to come pick him up and back to the hotel. At least he remembered the name of the hotel.

In his mind he kept questioning why he had went to the kids place. Sure the sex was mind blowing, but sloppy. And he was sure he had just as many marks on his own body as Tyler did.

Yes, he took a quick check over the younger man's body that he could see. The bite marks all over his back, shoulders, and fuck the marks on his neck were enough to almost get him going again. It nearly stopped him from leaving and waking Tyler up to fuck again. But he was sure that he needed to get out of there soon.

Because he fucking loved it, loved the way that Seguin was so responsive to every little bite, every little squeeze. It was enough to get them both to the point they needed. And now it was not time to thinking about that in the back of a cab, thinking about every little thing that would turn him off. It distracted him enough that he jumped when his phone went off. A quick check showed him that Stefan was calling him.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go to last night?"

"Uh... I went out?"

"I get that, but where? When I got back to the too, to grab clothes with Marc, you weren't there."

He could hear the concern in his friends voice, and it caused Braden to feel bad. Yet he didn't want to exactly tell Stefan where he had gone to.

"I took a long walk, sorry that I forgot to tell you."

The sound of his own voice was a little shaky over the lie, and yet it was also rough from the night before.

"Oh... well... I am going to be staying at March, if you wanted to head out early from Boston."

Before Stefan could go farther on with everything. Braden mumbled a quick okay and a quick mention of having to go before ending the call.

He was pleased to finally have the room to himself, it was nice and quiet.... and yet it left him with to much time now to think about the night before. Which he did not need.

So instead he did all he could to spend the day not thinking about it. But as the day went on, that's all he could think about. So he figured he could go back out for the night once more.

After getting ready, he took one last look in the bathroom mirror. Braden had a good feeling about tonight, even if he was still in Boston for the night, and probably going to run into some people that he met last night.

\--------------------

Braden found himself back at the same bar from last night, though it wasn't as crazy as the night before. So he found himself at the end of the bar with a drink in hand.

As he sat there, some of the girls in the bar did approach him and see if he wanted to join them, maybe go back to one of their places for a good time. But he was quick to shoot them down and go back to sipping his drink, every once and a while getting a new one.

He was enjoying it though, watching as person after person walked away in the dejected way they did, and he was prepared to keep doing it. And his newest target was the person who had just taken a seat right next to him.

"Sorry, but not interested."

"Damn, and here I thought we had a fantastic time last night."

'Shit...' was the first thought that came to mind as he heard that voice. Not as entirely drunk as the night before.

Turning to look at the you German man, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"I dunno, because if I remember correctly, I did all the work. And man was I fucking fantastic, you....eh... not so great".

An offended, yet mocking, look of shock crossed Tyler’s face. Sure it could of been considered rude, yet the kid seemed to enjoy this new form of 'battle'.

"You sir, are a damn tease. I may not remember much of last night. But I do know the feeling I had this mornjnf... oh I knew it was a fantastic night for both of us."

The wink thay Tyler shot at him was enough to make Braden snort.

"Well enjoy it, because you will have to work for it now."

As the words were spoken, Braden finish3d off his drink and tossed a few bills down on the bartop. Thanking the bartender for the drinks as well.

He took a step closer to Tyler when the other had not spoken. Pressing closer, he looked him over before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Let the fun begin." He hummed, biting at the shell of Tyler ear.

With that he walked away. Ignoring the curse words coming from behind him.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few weeks after the last chapter.
> 
> I just had a day to write so I did this.
> 
> And writing sex is still rusty for me

It has been an interesting couple of weeks for Braden after he got back from Boston.

Stefan had decided to stay back in Boston with Marc, and he still questioned what had caused Braden to walk around the other night and be hard to get a hold of. The first few times he asked, Braden just ignored it, but after the sixth and seventh time of it being asked. He broke down and told his best friend what had happened in Boston.

And that turned into even more questions from his friend. Such questions as:

Do you like him?

Did he make you do it?

You didn't get his number?

What do you mean that you just fucked and left?

Was it not good?

Braden couldn't help but laugh at the last one that was asked.

Course he enjoyed it, he wouldn't of fucked the guy more than they first night if it wasn't good. But it was sloppy, because each time they were drunk, it seemed to be a pattern, show up at a bar, get wasted, and go home with Tyler. But what was more mind boggling to Stefan, was that Braden left without getting Tyler number.

It really was not on his mind at the time to even get the guys number. Probably should have, especially with the mentions of hooking up as often as they could.

But he didn't get the number, so color him surprised when he got a text message from a new number.

-fucking riled up, you free?-

-oh its tyler-

*how did you get this number?*

-Stefan?-

Making a face at that, Braden shook his head and decided to call his friend up. He wasn't exactly mad, but Stefan could of asked before he gave the name out.

"Hello?" That brought him out of his thoughts. Especially since that was not Stefan's voice, so it had to be Marc.

"Marc? Could you put Stefan on?"

"Yeah sure."

In the background, you could hear the call of the younger name, and the rustling of the phone being handed from one person to another.

"Braden, hey."

"Why did you give him my number?"

"Cause you guys are seeing one another, duh."

"We are fucking, not seeing one ankther." He was quick to correct that, his voice was a little harsh at that.

"For now."

"Not just 'for now', dude is way to into his partying, and I am not looking for something like that. He's fun to fuck at this moment."

He knew or wasn't what the other wanted to hear. But it was needed to be said.

"You say this now."

"I say it because it's true."

"Sure, whatever you say Brae. But do not come whining to me when you realize that you want to do more than just fuck him. Have a nice night!."

The call was quickly ended before he could even say anything to that.

He didn't get why Stefan thought that, there was no way more would come from it. They both vowed thay when they agreed to start fucking.

And he wasn't interest in getting with someone emotionally that wasn't interested in it. Tyler is a young guy, only 19 years in age and he isn't interested in settling down so early on in life. And he probably would run away at the thoughts of settling down. Much like how Braden did when he was that age... and he really can't say that, since he is still young himself.

Enough of those thoughts, they wouldn't be ready for at least a few years now, or so he hoped.

To take his mind off from it, he grabbed his phone once more.

*how fast can you get to DC?*

-hmmm, could get a flight now and be there in a few hours-

*good, do it. Got some pent up frustration that I think you can help me with ;)*

-sir yes sir, ;P-

Once that was settled, he texted his address to the guy before tossing his phone off to the side.

For the few hour wait, he decided to kil, the time by watching whatever shitty show was on and killing a few beers as well.

It didn't take long after the third bee for the knock at the door. Checking quickly to see Tyler there, he pulled the other into his home and closed the door.

He could smell the alcohol on him, how Tyler managed to charm the staff always amazed Braden.

"How much did you drink?"

"Few, had 'em on the plane." Tyler mumbled as he attached his mouth to Braden neck. Working new bruises over the slowly fading ones.

A low growl left Braden lips, he grabbed the front of the others shirt and dragged him toward his bedroom. Not wanting to wait any longer. "Hmm, not how I planned it. But fuck it, your not sober fully and I'm not gonna take it easy on you."

He could see the way the growls and deepen voice were bothering and causing an effect on Tyler.

And there was no way that he was going to ignore all the right signals.

Thank god he didn't have any roommates right now. Because none of them would be able to sleep tonight.

Not like much sleeping would be done once that bedroom door shut.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being walked in on sometimes has its perks.

It stayed like that for the rest of the off season. Tyler was mainly at his home, them fucking on nearly every surface in the house.

Seemed like a great idea, hell, neither one complained at all to Tyler being there all the time. No the only complaint came in the form of Braden’s other best friend walking in on them in a very particular session. One that involved Tyler tied up with a leash and a ball gag.

The lease was attached to a collar that Braden had picked up at the sex store when he was picking up all the other toy’s that he had gotten since they started fucking.

Garrett had yelled about his youth, his innocence, his eyes’. Yelling about how the image of a bound, gagged, and marked up Tyler was going to be stuck in his mind now, scarring him for the rest of his life.

Sure while Braden wanted to sit there and laugh at his best friend for just waltzing into his home. But of course he was a decent friend and went to check on the other.

“Seriously? A booty call, seriously Brae?”

He was sure if looks could kill…or maybe castrate, then something like that would of happened already.

“What? He’s hot, he likes when I get rough, a lot of people are not into stuff like that. So why wouldn’t I take advantage of that?”

The look was back on Garrett’s face.

“Fucking beast, that’s what you are.”

“No, seriously if you….”

“Nope, that’s your new nickname now. Even if I am now forever scarred from it.”

Braden wanted to protest more about it. Saying if anyone found out about the new nickname, then he was going to give Garrett a reason to call him a beast. And it wouldn’t be in a fun manner.

“Beast, I like it. And it fits you.”

Groaning as Tyler walked in and added his two sense into what they were talking about. Even though he probably only heard part of the talk. Yet, Braden didn’t care as he looked over at the younger man. He was wearing a pair of Braden’s sweats that hung way to low on his hips that they should be seriously falling off…. Fuck Tyler’s inability to put on weight… and the collar still firmly snug against his neck.

A cough from across the kitchen was enough to take him out of his thoughts, well more so out of watching the sweats ride lower and lower as Tyler grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge. Finally turning his attention back to Garrett, he raised an eyebrow at him.

“What did you need anyway? I was in the middle of something.”

“More like doing someone.” Garrett mumbled, his own eyes had tracked Tyler slightly before quickly turning his attention back to Braden.

Sure he rather just tell his best friend to go fuck off and let him finish what he was doing. Especially since Tyler was being a god damn tease, not even bothering to pull the sweats up. And really, that V was making Braden’s brain short out when he tried to concentrate.

“Tyler, how about you head back to the bedroom, I’ll be right back in a couple minutes.” He didn’t want to leave any room for argument from the younger man, but he also didn’t want to seem way to demanding either.

The look he got from Tyler was enough to show that he was slightly annoyed that they were interrupted, and this was his way to get him back to bed. But Tyler shrugged and headed back to the bedroom, not before he stopped in front of Braden and pulled him into a heated kiss. One that probably had way too much teeth, but that didn’t bother Braden at all.

But not all parties in the kitchen were unphased by it as Garrett coughed into his hand to try and gain his friends attention again. 

Tyler had a smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder, sending a wink at Garrett before heading into the bedroom finally, letting the door close behind him.

“Shit…uh…” Garrett coughed once more to drag Braden’s attention back. “still here Braden, and I did NOT need to see that at all. Also…. GO EAT A HAPPY MEAL!” He yelled after Tyler.

“Then why are you still here?” Braden turned and let out a low growl at having to wait to get back to that ass in his bed.

“Well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. But I now need to bleach my eyes from seeing your naked ass, and that person’s naked body too.”

“First off Garrett, you’ve seen my naked ass before.”

“Yeah, but never while you were fucking someone.”

“Then get going, I got someone in my bed that is way sexier than you are.”

Braden loved the mock gasp that left his friends lips, the offended look too was even in place. And he knew why Garrett and him were really good friends. Being able to joke like this, while knowing they were not too serious about it either.

“I think I am going to go cry and call someone to tell them that my best friend just broke my heart.” He called over his shoulder at Braden, doing his best to hide the laughter behind hurt words. But you could hear it in Garrett’s voice.

“Sure thing, grab some chocolates too, make sure you play it up really well!” Braden called after him, laughing as he walked back towards his bedroom.

When he finally got there, he was not prepared for the sight that was going to great him there.

Tyler was sprawled over the bed, with one of the many dildos being worked into his hole.

Groaning softly at the sight, Braden took a few minutes to appreciate the view that he was going. And what a view it was, to see all those lean muscles stretch out for his pleasure. The way he arched as well caused for any beads of sweat to travel over muscles that he’s just had his mouth over. 

The other was completely lost in what he was doing, that he didn’t notice Braden was now in the room and watching him from the doorway.

Well that was until the low possessive growl left Braden’s lips, filling the air between them.

Tyler opened his eyes as he looked towards the growl, that smirk back on his lips. The little shit knew what he was doing, knew that Braden would enter the room soon to see this happening. And oh how that was a turn on to Braden.

“You little shit, couldn’t even wait for me to come back.”

“Taking way to long…” the way Tyler sounded, he sounded so wrecked and Braden hadn’t touched him yet. 

Braden growled at that and crawled over Tyler, pinning his hands down to the bed and removing the toy. There was no way he was going to let the toy stay in place when he wanted to fuck that ass.

Looking over the now flushed face, the way Tyler’s cheeks turned a nice rosy pink, his eyes going dark and eyelids hooding over them. And how could he forget those lips, so red and swollen from the kiss earlier, as if begging to be kissed again. Well who was Braden to say no?

They found themselves practically trying to get the upper hand on each other, devouring lips and the sounds leaving one another mouths.

While he distracted Tyler with the kiss, he reached down and slowly started to work his fingers into the other. Well there was no working that needed to be done. Three fingers easily slid into Tyler, and right into his prostate. Dragging out a moan from the younger, Tyler’s back arching up and pushing his hips down onto the fingers.

“Good boy’s do not start by themselves. Clearly you are not a good boy. I really should just tie you up and leave you here.”

The whine that left Tyler was enough to get Braden to look at him more. His eyes were pleading for anything else. 

When Tyler went to go speak and plead his case. Braden slipped the ball gag back into his mouth and locked it around his head.

“Ah, my word is final here, you know this. But if you are good, I might just let you come.” He whispered into the others ear. Enjoying the way that Tyler shuddered under him.

“But that’s the thing Tyler, you have to be good. And so far you have been a very naughty puppy. Let’s see if we can remedy that.”

And oh how that remedy will be fun for Braden, and he knew that Tyler was just going to love it.

\-----

That was at least a few hours ago, both of them were now covered in sweat and cum on the bed. At least they both were until Tyler had gotten up. Mumbling something about cleaning up so that he didn’t get all sticky with the cum on his stomach and chest.  
When he returned and sat on the bed with a wash cloth to help clean Braden up, he had his head tilted in thought.

“So you friend is a total asshole. Saying I need a happy meal.” Tyler chuckled to himself.

“Well do you blame him? You look like you weigh like 120 pounds top. And you got abs that most other hockey players would kill to have.” Braden smirked as he lifted his head to look at Tyler. 

Which was true, even Braden was a bit jealous at the body that the man had. 19 years old and he had the body as if he had been working out his whole life. Though Braden was sure that at some point it might be completely gone from years of gaining more muscle mass to get him up into a weight class on the ice to not be shoved around so much.

“Maybe I should just tell him my secrets, but I can’t just do that.”

Tyler was getting up, grabbing on a pair of boxers and sweats again. “So, food? Because I don’t know about you. But I’m starving.”

Grinning, Braden nodded his head as he got up and got some sweats on.

“Sure, we can get some food. I’m thinking pizza.”

“Sweet, just no pineapple.” Tyler called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

As Braden watched the other leave, oh he knew he was fucked. He was so fucked and yet he didn’t know if he cared all too much to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update. computer is shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to get a filler in. And didn't really wanna rush this story at first. So I'm trying to slow it right back down.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudo's that you have been giving. especially the people who I've read their stories and find to be amazing writers!
> 
> Thank you again, you guys are why I got back into writing.

When training camps started, they parted ways and it went back to some distance of a few text here and there.  Braden still was torn between emotional attachment and letting it go on as if they were always just fuck buddies. 

The latter of the two is what happened, especially when his ex-girlfriend came back into his life.  Someone who was always a special part of his life, someone that could fill that void that was settling in his hear, that void that really only one person could settle.

But that person was many miles away and seemed to have completely forgotten that Braden even existed, and he didn’t know if he should text the other, or call him.  Because what if that wasn’t what needed to be done?

It was all confusing and caused him to withdraw a little, not a lot, but enough to let him think more on it.

Sure, they had a fantastic summer, but that was what it seemed to have been.  A fantastic summer.

And Braden needed to focus on his season, there was too much riding on it in his mind.  Well at least he believed so, he wanted to prove that he was as good as what he had shown in the past.  And that it wasn’t just a few clicks here or there that happened for him to be decent enough for the Capitals.

So far that was proven with the season he was having. 

He forgot about trying to get ahold of the other man.  Maybe this is what he needed, to walk away… just maybe.

\------

Yet…why was he clutching at his phone?  Why was he dialing the one number he tried so hard to forget.  The number that he couldn’t delete from his phone, because he hoped that one day that he could call at some point about anything.

“Come on...”

It almost felt like it had been forever since the first ring happened.  In reality, it had only been like fifteen seconds.

“’ello?”

Shit…what time was it? He must of woken the other up with the phone call, because when Braden looked at the time it was a little after midnight…which was strange, Tyler usually stayed up pretty late.

“Hello? Braden?”

“Ah…sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Its fine, what has you calling anyway?  We haven’t talked since training camp started.”

Right, they hadn’t talked for that long, but for some reason Tyler was the first person he wanted to hear from when his ex-girlfriend called him with news that he didn’t realize that would set off this reaction from him.

Pregnant, his ex-girlfriend is pregnant. And while yes, he is ecstatic about it.  Braden always wanted to be a father.  She wasn’t who he was falling for in the end of everything.

“Braden, I can hear you breathing. What’s wrong?”

“I… I guess I missed you? I don’t know.  Somethings came to light in my life and I realized I left a lot of things unsaid when we parted ways.”

“Really?  Look.  I don’t think this is a conversation we should be having at like 1 in the morning.”

“Bu—“

“No Braden, we’ll be in DC next week.  How about we talk then?”

As much as he rather not have to wait that week to talk to Tyler.  Maybe the younger man was right, maybe they should wait until they see each other face to face before he dropped the bombshell of that he was falling for Tyler.  And that Braden was going to be a father.

“Okay.  I’ll see you then.”

“Okay, good night.”

And before Braden could even say anything.  The line was disconnected, leaving just the talk they recently had.  It didn’t help calm his nerves at all.  He had to talk to someone, and if Tyler didn’t want to talk right now, then he was going to have to call someone else.

The only other people he felt that he probably could bother was Stefan, who probably was with his boyfriend Marc, or Garrett… Garrett seemed like a better choice to make right now.

He hadn’t even told his parents about the news he had recently gotten from his ex.  Because he just needed to talk to someone else about it first.  Sure, he was kind of stupid to let himself fall back into bed with his ex.  Yet, maybe it wasn’t horrible in the long run…as long as things go how he hoped they would in the end.

All that Braden hoped for was after this talk… That he would be able to sleep with the prospect of seeing Tyler soon, and talking to him about all that was on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, just haven't felt motivated. and today I just typed this up..and i'm like hurting myself XD

It had taken some much-needed convincing from Garrett to actually cause Braden to go through with the talk.  At first, he was just going to wing it, or not even say anything at all.  Hoping that maybe Tyler would forget that Braden had even called him at all.

So, he sat in his home, waiting for the other to show.  Tyler had texted him and said that the team was just getting off the plane, and that he would be there soon.

Taking in a deep breath, he just let the time tick down and just waited.

At the knock to the door, trying to ignore it all was now thrown out the window. 

The deep breath from earlier was not enough to keep him calm anymore.  Braden opened the door, plaster on a smile at seeing the younger man before him. 

“Hey”

Shit, he was just standing there and looking at the guy.  Oh, man could it get any worse?

“Hey, sorry.  Come on in.” Braden was quick to move out of the way and let the other man in.  Making sure the door was shut and taking the others winter coat from him as well to hang it up. 

Sure, he probably looked stupid, but that smile on the others face was enough for him to forget it all.

“So, you wanted to tell me something?”

“Yeah… uh… I really don’t know how to say this man.”

“Say what?  That you got your ex pregnant?”

Braden stopped at that, how the fuck did Tyler know already? How did Tyler already know that was what he was going to say.

And he was sure that the dumbfounded look was all over his face from the look that was on Tyler’s.

Rubbing at the back of his head, wondering how he could go about his now.  Because clearly the younger man wasn’t too pleased.  But what could he say?  They weren’t official, they didn’t say they couldn’t fuck other people.

“Oh, didn’t think I would find out before you told me?  You forget that your buddy Stefan is dating my teammate.  So, I kind of heard things.”

“I wanted to tell you…but it was something you wouldn’t let me right away, but then I agreed that it should be done face to face.”

There was a small scoff, but that was it.  It was as if the fight all left in the others stance when he made the comment.  As if someone had smacked him and laughed in his face.

Braden took in a deep breath as he finally stepped up to Tyler and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I wanted you to know…because I care a lot about you… I think I might have deeper feelings than what I thought I would ever develop for you.” He spoke softly, as if Tyler was a scared dog ready to bolt out the door the minute he could.

Which probably wasn’t far from the truth, Tyler looked ready to walk out, especially at the hand on his shoulder.

Yet, there he stood, looking up at Braden with this look of ‘yeah right’.  But also…it seemed like there was some hope in those eyes as well.

“How can you even be sure, you clearly were quick to get back in her bed.”

“Because I figured we weren’t exclusive!  I know that’s a bullshit answer, but I figured once the summer was over.  You were gonna just forget me.”

“Forget you!? Fuck you, I answered your phone call at like two am because you called me!”

Which was… that was true, Tyler did answer the phone when Braden called the first time in the morning.  How could he not see that?  And now here has made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Tyler…I really do.  Her and I… we are not together, we slept together and tried it for like a couple weeks. But it didn’t feel right.  I just found out she is pregnant, and you were the first thing I worried about.”

There was a scoff from the other this time.  As if to say, sure whatever you say.

“Yeah well, maybe you should have thought sooner.” Tyler grumbled, walking towards the door.  “I’m not saying that whatever the fuck this is, is over.  I’m saying that I need some time to get use to the idea that the person who claims to care about me a lot is having a kid.”

Braden wanted to say something, but what could he say.  Tyler was right, they should probably have had a talk before they parted ways for the season.

“Just…I need some time to think, I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk.  If you are fucking serious… then I’m sure you’ll know not to do it again.”

With that, Tyler was out the door, leaving Braden to stand there in a now too quiet house.  Hoping he didn’t fuck something up with someone he really did want to be with.

Walking over to grab his cell phone off from the counter in the kitchen.  The first thing he wanted to do was tell Tyler that he would wait.  And well… he did send that text. 

The next thing he did, was call Stefan and tell him he was a fucking idiot for telling Tyler.  Then again, his friend probably didn’t know that Tyler didn’t know.  And he couldn’t blame the guy for that.

Last person he called, that was Garrett, to let him know how things went.  That he was now wondering what he could do to fix that.

The main thing in Braden’s mind… don’t fuck up.  Stay true to what he said.  And do his best to prove to the other man that he was honest about how he felt. 

Maybe he could surprise him with something.  A gift, maybe a dinner. 

For now, he had plenty of time to try and figure that out.


End file.
